


风雪夜归人

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 二次设定, 原作剧情跟进至90话, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	风雪夜归人

#0  
“圆月的夜里，午夜过后，一路向北。  
哪怕路途河流湍急，悬崖峭壁，荆棘遍地，向北，向北去，不要停下脚步，不能改变方向。  
心诚所至，你将蹚过流水，攀过崖壁，踏过荆棘，看到夜空下绽放大片的桔梗。沿着花丛，踏过幽径，穿过迷雾，来到这五百年诡秘之地。  
夜下的雪地回荡亘古不灭的寒风，古旧的城堡覆盖常年不化的积雪。风雪的城堡囚困遭受惩罚的神祇，他在铁链与镣铐的叮当声中缓缓走来，听取愿望，决定交易。  
善良人还是大恶棍，修罗王还是救世主，杀人放火还是灵丹妙药，他将要求一视同仁，他对夙愿有求必应，只需要，许愿之人以小小的代价，支付交易。  
请求在前，代价在后，提出的请求，没有反悔的余地。  
不管你是大善人或是大恶人，若美貌，财富，生命，这些你都可以舍弃。那便向北，向北去，走向风雪的城堡，走向徘徊的神祇。小小的代价，交换强大的助力。”

#1  
夜下的雪地走来高大的男人，他有着蓬乱的头发，忧郁的眼睛，和时日已旧的眼镜上一道刺目的裂痕。男人踏过雪，穿过风，在冰凌悬挂的大门下，匍匐于地。  
缓缓而开的大门后，传来铁链的叮当声，一下，一下，踏过层叠的台阶，穿过空旷的厅堂，走到老旧的门边，融进咆哮的风里。  
“我请求一个人的出现。他将让那吃人的可怖怪物消失无影，让这荒唐的世界归于静谧，让自由的希望，怜悯这孤寂的岛屿和幽闭的土地。”  
男人的声音坚定沉稳，如老根深埋的大树，如沙边硕大的岩石。  
“请求在前，代价在后。”受罚的神祇注视男人眼镜上的那道缝隙。“我问你，这道要求，无论支付什么代价，你都愿意？”  
男人的话语不假思索，“愿意。”  
“我同意你的要求。”  
镣铐的叮当声中，神祇弯下腰，苍白的手指触碰男人的镜片，修好那道刺眼的缝隙。  
“代价是，你和你妻子的生命——不仅仅是那个游荡的，还要搭上那个新的。”  
男人沉静的面庞划过一抹冷漠的笑意，站起身，沿着夜下的雪，同城堡一步步远去。  
神淡漠的声音在他的身后响起。  
“不要徒劳的欺骗，也不要妄想不再娶妻，今夜的这场交易，在你走出去后，将消失于你的记忆。”

#2  
十年后，这夜下的雪地里走来一个男人。  
这个男人并不急切，他没有迫不及待地跑向城堡；这个男人也不害怕，他的脚步规律而稳健，不见半分慌张。  
男人高大而健壮，金色的头发梳得整整齐齐，在月下泛着光，湖水蓝的眼睛镇定地望着古堡半掩的门扉。他整个人姿态从容，并不像是去与神灵谈判交易，倒像是去与朋友家叙旧，或者，像他常做的那样，去参加一场会议。  
他走得不快，当他走到门边，那神灵早已站在门的另一侧，望着他。  
“调查兵团新任团长，埃尔文·史密斯。”男人自我介绍。  
“任何身份都没有特权，你在说废话。”门那侧的神灵言语间对他的自我介绍并不买账，双眼却探究地窥向他胸前的徽章：一侧天蓝一侧雪白的，肆意张开的一双羽翼。  
男人注意到神灵的目光，短促地微笑，“请原谅，我的自我介绍会帮助你理解我的请求。”  
神灵静默片刻，将大门整个打开。月光照着神灵的面容泼洒下来，照亮他冷淡的眉眼，宽大的长袍，沉重的镣铐和打赤的双脚。  
男人扬起眉毛，他发现这风雪堡的神灵是个消费，在他面前矮得有些可怜。  
神灵向门内倾了倾身体，“看样子你一两句也说不清楚，进来吧，团长先生。”  
他说完转身就走，穿过空旷的厅堂，才上层叠的楼梯，铁链的碰撞声回响在并无烛火的城堡，他将埃尔文带到一个小小的房间，他将埃尔文带到一个小小的房间，房间里有一张小小的床，小小的窗户透进月亮的光。  
“尽管我带你进来了，你最好还是一两句话给我说清楚。”  
埃尔文听着这神灵没耐心的话语，无奈地摇摇头。“我所在的兵团，在进行一场伟大的行动。”  
神灵不知从何处取来一把尘掸，正心不在焉地打扫桌子，“每一个长官都会如此美化自己的事迹，我走听腻了。”  
“不，调查兵团的士兵，正在为人类的自由而无悔战斗。”  
“帽子扣得真大。”神灵轻哼，却转过身来，放下手中的尘掸，“你继续。”  
男人透过窗望向远方，望向想象中兵营的训练场，“我们前进的道路上少不了牺牲。”  
“你要是提那种把你死去的士兵救活的要求，最好现在就走。救一条命得偿一条命，你没有同我交换的价码。”  
“不，”埃尔文收回视线，望向神灵的眼，“战斗中，我们有时无法回收部下的遗体，我希望请你，在那时候，带回我部下的身体，让他们安息。”  
神灵靠着桌，右臂托着左臂，左手虚握，拇指抵住下巴，“听起来可行，但是太麻烦。”  
埃尔文摆足诚意，走得近了些，“我会按约支付代价。”  
“请求在前，代价在后。你给我这活儿可不清闲，我什么都可能取走，你想好了。”  
“随你喜欢。”  
神灵离开桌边，走到埃尔文面前，抓住他的衣袖，撕下臂章，“交易谈妥了。”  
埃尔文轻微地舒了口气，盯着神灵瞧。  
“还不走？”  
“我总得在需要回收遗体的时候通知你，告诉我你的名字，我们才能配合地更方便些。”  
“听听你这口气，你以为你是在给谁下命令。”神灵撇下她，走下楼去，回来时端了一杯蛇胆酒，“把这个喝了，今晚的事你就忘不了了。如果你要找我时非要唤名字，‘利威尔’，你大概可以叫这个。”  
埃尔文慢慢地放下一整杯酒，“谢谢款待。”  
他离开这间屋子，向楼梯走去。  
“你在新上任的这天夜里，向我提出这个要求，是在安慰你自己吗？”  
埃尔文的脚步停下了。  
“代价，我没必要去娶，它已经在那里了。”神灵把玩着手中的空酒杯。  
“你想探寻的真相，你永远也见不到。”  
埃尔文在楼梯上站了很久。  
一步，  
一步，  
走出宫殿，  
没有回头。

#3  
利威尔走过高大茂密的森林，走过鲜血浸染的草地，走向开阔的道路。  
夕阳照亮一具具白布裹身的尸体，照亮白布上的点点尘屑与斑斑血痕，拂过那偶尔从白布中露出的，无神的眼，和嘴边干涸的血迹。  
苍白的双手轻轻地合上还未瞑目的双眼，黑色的衣袖拂过士兵的额头。利威尔将这些士兵的遗体，一个个的，抱进他巨大的黑色袋子里。  
他远远地望了一眼滚滚尘烟，和尘烟中奔跑的巨大怪物。  
黑色的身影。拖着巨大的黑色袋子，一步步向北走去。  
铁链的叮当声，回荡在静谧的夕阳里。

“这是你第几次帮我回收遗体了？”埃尔文镇定自若地接纳这不速之客，递给他一杯红茶。  
利威尔用五指捏着茶杯边缘，没有说话。  
“我的战友们还好吗？”  
“他们在风雪堡的空地下，”利威尔轻声说，没有碰茶，“心有不甘，还不曾安眠。”  
“是吗，”埃尔文整理着给故去士兵家属的信件，“那还真是糟糕。”  
“那真是沉重的袋子。”利威尔当下茶。  
“我们的兵团这次损失了不少人，有家室的埃尔德，双亲健在的澳路欧……”  
“那里面有一个姑娘，金发大概到肩膀，断了颈骨——”  
“怕是佩特拉，她的父亲还在等她回去。”  
“你让我埋了这么多人，”利威尔摩挲杯托，没有抬头，“那自诩伟大的事业怎么样了？”  
“我们前进了一大步。”  
“才一步吗？”  
“这是不容小觑的一步，今年有一个新加入兵团的，拥有巨人之力的孩子。”  
利威尔望向红茶的表面。  
“我们在那孩子野性的灰眼睛里，看到了未来的希望。”  
红茶的表面上，闪过十几年前的夜里，那个眼镜上裂了一条缝的，男人的脸。  
利威尔不再看那茶杯。  
“提醒你，埃尔文，小心你的左臂。”  
埃尔文抬起头，想对他说声谢谢。  
面前只有桌上的茶杯。  
和杯中冷掉的红茶。

#4  
风雪的城堡不掌灯，不点烛。  
利威尔常年拿着他的尘掸，清扫楼梯长长的扶栏，清扫那小小的房间里，小小的床，小小的窗。  
小小的房间旁是一间大大的书房。  
大大的书架和小小的床。  
书架上的物品有千样。  
染血的刀，成捆的发，黄金的戒指，玉雕的耳环。终成白骨的头颅，封于瓶中的美貌，断肢，残眼，和一罐已发霉的糖。  
架子的最里侧是一本书。牛皮的封面，羊皮的纸，鲜红的颜色写下一个个交换生命的名字。  
这是代价的陈列场。  
五百年，五百年，  
五百年的惩罚时光，填满了这间大书房。  
书房里只有两件东西不一样。  
靠窗的树苗，靠窗的箱。  
靠窗的箱里有千个徽章，每一个都是一对翅膀。  
靠窗的树苗还太小。  
静静地，静静地，渴望枝繁叶茂。

#5  
六年后，夜下的雪地上有一个男人的身影。  
这是一个艰难爬行的身影。  
单拐和假肢散落于雪地，灰旧的衣裤碾过白雪，将身下的白雪碾成红色。  
伸出的那只手，是骨节分明的，皮肤上满刻着风、刀和岁月的痕迹。  
这只手敲不动这朽坏的木门，只是扒着门沿，手指间流淌的红色顺着门缝淌进寂静的宫殿。  
模糊的视线前，是黏糊散乱的黑发，是色彩不清的木门，是下一秒陷入黑暗的召唤。  
强撑的双耳听见了渴望的声响。  
那是铁链的叮当声，一下，一下。  
冻僵的面颊感到了轻柔的接触。  
那是微凉的衣袖，大片大片的笼下来，盖住了他的侧脸。  
“你想要什么。”  
他不知这视线前，是人的黑色衣袍，还是死的不灭黑暗。  
“我现在还不能死……”  
衣袖下的手指盖住了他的眼。  
他缴械投降的视线，带他陷入睡眠。

他睁眼望见的屋子没有灯，没有烛，只有一盏小小的窗，小小的窗映着皎洁的月亮。  
他躺的地方是一张小小的床，委屈地蜷缩的腿，不知何时恢复力量。  
小小的床边一张咿呀作响的椅，椅子里靠了个黑衣袍。  
双手缠绕铁链，双脚戴着镣铐，苍白的手和脚迎着明媚的月亮。淡眉，小耳，烟蓝的双眼缀满夜里的星光。  
“你至少现在不会死了，”座椅上的神灵抱起双臂，仰起头，五官洒满月光，“告诉我你要什么。”  
床上的人不急不躁，缓缓转动脖子，瞪大眼睛望着窗外的景象。  
“我很少静下心来看看夜空，比如，看看今晚的月亮。”  
座椅上的神灵望着他胡须漫爬的脸庞，和衣袖上被褐色干血破坏的羽翼臂章。“如果你像我一样，眼前永是不变的夜晚，便不会喜欢月亮的模样。”  
那人说不上好看地牵动嘴角，“我本就走在夜里，望不到太阳。”  
他说着无头无尾的话语，望着床边的座椅，简直毫不在乎神祇的震慑力。  
他灰色的眼眸流过风，淌过雾，激荡过让这自己的身体曾伤痕遍布、生命垂危的狂风暴雨，它们现在却安然沉静，让目光沿着空中的尘粒，一点一点，渗进座椅上黑色的身影里。  
“我是艾伦·耶格尔。”  
他忽然在这空荡荡的小屋里突兀的介绍，开场的语气便颓然地像要散场。  
“我想，不久 ，我需要面对死亡。”  
干燥的喉咙疲倦地震动，沙哑的声音轻轻回荡。他简简单单的话语，像是秋日的树干终于要落下最后一片叶，像是陈旧的古琴挣扎着揍出最后一个响。  
“利威尔。”  
椅子里的神灵回应他，叠了腿，斜了腰，抬起手臂支了面庞。  
“说说吧。”  
神灵等候着，应答着，给了这位年轻的访客，仅一个听众的可怜排场。  
艾伦的声音低低地在这小屋内游荡，他望望屋顶，望望窗，灰色的眼眸生动起来，或悲或喜的情绪交替变换几场。  
他的语句从西根歇那村庄的桔梗花丛间探出头，那里有醉酒的叔叔，父亲的镜框，形影不离的玩伴，和母亲鲜血满布的脸庞。他的话走过训练兵团的训练场，最毒辣的太阳，满是汗水的床，放火燃烧具具尸体的大广场。他的话跑向羽翼飘荡的调查兵团，睿智警觉的师长，鲜血溅染的森林和草，地下室里上锁的箱。  
愁绪结成铅，淀成垢，铺满他的眼底，凝结他的面庞。挣扎与愁苦褪去后的决然，带走了他的眼和脚。他的面颊上不再有笑，眼珠也定定地不动，月光此时照亮了他宽阔的肩膀，和男子汉的胸膛。胸膛上半开的扣子下，是结痂的伤。  
利威尔在他低沉的话语中，看到了热血、残阳、火红的围巾和水晶的棺葬；看到了尸群与枪支，看到了巨大的身体上双眼嵌满野心的模样；看到了没有鲜花，没有朝阳，只有一个人的脚印，一个人的孤决信念的退场。  
利威尔又在这话语中，见到了林间飞舞的立体机动，吞吐弹药的雷枪，注射器的针管，和空中飞艇的模样。  
他在这新式的武器中想起刀，想起剑，想起很久以前刀剑相搏的旧战场；想起沉重的铠甲与滑稽的长袍，想起五百年，五百年徘徊的风雪堡，和这里永不消失的月光。  
他抬起眼时，对上的是空濛的灰，是孤独而强撑的希望。  
“我的身边就要没有任何人了，剩下的，只有与我刀兵相向的昔日同袍，和我再也不愿拖累的终生挚友。”  
年轻人挑起自嘲的笑，对上那座椅里，柔和了的面庞。  
“你的请求是什么。”利威尔轻轻地问。  
那自嘲的笑意化作冷然的弧度。  
“我要用我自己的方法，消灭这股从最初便应当毁灭的力量。我请求，让这九股力量随我的死去而一同消亡。我还请求，当我赴死之时，不会怀念人间的模样。”  
他坚定的眼里迸射出野性与决然的光。  
利威尔第一次觉得这常年寒冷的小屋内，燃起了火，拥有了光，甚至再也不需要那弯令人生厌的丑月亮。  
“我成全你的希望。”  
那张年纪轻轻却满布沧桑的脸，融化了岁月镌刻的僵硬，消解了苦难堆砌的沉稳，展现出愉快的一个笑。仿佛十几年前的阳光，一下子注入这具身体，亲吻手，亲吻脚，给予他从容赴死之前所有的热情与力量。  
“而我，”利威尔默默地想到，“我是你走向彻底孤独前的最后一段路，是你这短短一生最后一个倾诉对象。”  
请求得以应允的年轻人如释重负，一时间，活力、青春、甚至调皮，都回到了他的身体。他的面孔生动而鲜活，说话的声音也因为欢快而提高了，“作为交换，利威尔。”  
疑惑的神灵对上年轻人狡猾的目光。  
“我告诉了你我的故事，给你无聊的夜晚解了闷，你也应该告诉我你的。”  
狡猾的目光温柔下来，扫过铁链和镣铐。  
“你为什么会被困在这里，数百年不能解放。”  
利威尔抬起手，望着脚，顶着年轻人暖和的目光。这是第一次，有人关心他这风雪中的许愿神灵，这黑夜中的索偿魔鬼的状况。  
“很久以前我救了一个本该死去的孩子，没有收取代价。”  
“就这样？”  
“就是这样。”  
“因为这个，神王就把你困在这只有黑夜和冰雪的地方，完成哪怕是杀人放火的愿望，收取人命或是财富的交换——就因为你救过一个孩子？”  
“是因为我没有让那孩子支付代价。”利威尔纠正他，“得失因果的平衡不能随意打破。”  
“可是作为神灵，连杀人放火的愿望，连谋杀虐待的愿望也需要应允，只要对方支付代价，而请求救人的，请求你做好事的，也要付出代价——只要支付价码，你可以完成任何事，这哪里还有半分正义？”  
“有支付的东西去弥补做出的改变，让因果不被打破，这就是神王的正义，至于我，”利威尔狠狠地扯了手臂间的铁链，“早就成了魔鬼的影子。”  
“要这样到什么时候？”  
“到请求的数量已满，惩罚的时间结束为止。”  
“这种糊涂蛋惩罚，亏你们那个神王想的出来。”  
“他老了，活得太老的人，总不愿意承认自己糊涂。”  
“你就听凭他处置？在这地方做这种事情？就不能逃出去？”  
“五百年前他处理我就像碾死蚂蚁，现在的我可以偶尔离开城堡，但走不远，还是得回来。”  
“时间到了以后，你要回到神路吗？”  
“谁知道。”利威尔心不在焉地望着墙壁边角的碎砖，“你问的太多了。没什么事就睡一觉。睡醒了就走。”  
“我可以睡在这里？”  
“啧，床让你白躺的吗？还有没有什么要说的？”  
艾伦毫不客气，“有。”  
利威尔想翻白眼了，“说。”  
“我有些渴，对你这神提这要求可能不合适，能给我些喝的吗？”  
利威尔愣了会儿，才想起人类对水的需求远远比自己旺盛，这小伙子醒来不久又念叨半天，一副糙嗓子估计快要着火了。他轻轻点头，下楼去了。  
再回来时，他捏了一杯红茶。五指捏住茶杯的杯口，杯把手被冷落到一边。  
艾伦注意到这奇怪的喝茶姿势，还问了几句，但利威尔没理他。  
“味道很好，”艾伦捧着茶杯，“但这应该不是真正的红茶吧。”  
利威尔脱掉艾伦的靴子，取了这城堡里勉强算是新的一床被，“这不重要。”  
“是的，这不重要。”  
喝完茶的艾伦精神许多， 睁着眼，睡不着般的。“再问一个问题。”  
“别以为你和我讲了很多话就可以得寸进尺，”利威尔三下两下铺开被子，“你还记不记得我是神。”  
“一个问题。”  
“……说。”  
“我向你提出要求之前，世界原本的轨迹是什么样的？我不来这的话，我消灭这些力量的事情原本能否成功？”  
“你不来这就死在雪地里了。”利威尔站在床边，低下头，“改变之前的世界是什么样子，我也不可能知道。自古以来，要求应允的同时，改变已经做出。这种倒流假设没有意义。”  
“还有一个问题。”艾伦盖好被子，躺得舒服些， “你向我索取的的代价是什么？”  
利威尔的手指隔着被子，按向艾伦的心脏。  
艾伦身上一轻，忽然间，他感到所有的光明，所有的快乐都离他远去，铺天盖地的悲伤将他包裹，泪腺却已永久干涸。  
“我要你的一片灵魂。”  
利威尔的手心，是一团银色的光亮，缀着些许星点。  
艾伦眼皮沉重，挣扎着不肯闭眼。  
“那是什么，你取走的是什么？”  
利威尔吻上他的额头。  
“睡吧。晚安。”

利威尔走出这间小小的屋，走向小小的屋旁边大大的书房。  
书房的窗边有一株小小的树苗。  
利威尔在小树苗边慢慢地跪下，摊开手掌。他掌心那团银色的光，轻轻地飞向小树苗。这团银色的光晕，沿着小小的树苗流淌。流过枝，淌过叶，缩于小树苗的树根上。  
小树苗整个发起了光。  
它的光越来越亮，照亮了这间大书房。  
光亮散去后，小树苗变成了一个小孩子。  
不点儿大，只有三四岁的个头。  
柔软服帖的棕色头发，略微有些散的淡色眉毛，他闭着眼，就这样站着睡着了。  
利威尔抱起这小孩子，让它平躺于书房里的小床上。  
他自己在小床边坐下，摸摸孩子小小的脚丫。  
他就这样等着，等到睡醒了的艾伦来到这间书房。  
“这上面，这书架上面陈列的，都是你收取的代价。”  
利威尔点了点头。  
这书架让艾伦的心情染了些沉闷，他站到利威尔身边的时候，脸上又不见了笑。  
“这孩子……”他突然有些发怔，“这孩子长得真像我——他就是你取走的那片灵魂？”  
这时床上的小孩子张开了双眼，明亮的木樨绿呆呆地望着天花板。  
“他看起来真傻，你取走的什么？”  
“艾伦，你是个聪明人，”利威尔理了理小孩的衣角“我取走的这片灵魂，既是你的代价，也是给你那同归于尽似的请求一个保证。”  
艾伦沉默一会儿，盯着床上与自己分外相像的小孩，仔细瞧着那张还很是稚气的脸。“它是我的‘眷恋’，对吗。你取走它，让我可以坚定赴死。”  
艾伦走的离那小孩子和你近了些。  
“我活了这么大，眷恋只有这么点啊，”他低头轻嘲“我还真是‘急着去送死’。”  
他伸出手掌，在小孩呆呆的眼前晃了晃。  
“拥有实体的这片灵魂，他是我吗？”  
利威尔想了想，“算，也不算。他是你的眷恋，也会凝聚这风雪堡里残存的所有眷恋。”  
“他一直这样傻躺着？”  
“刚刚脱离你的总体，反应慢。”  
“你要让我这灵魂代价留在城堡，总得给他个名字。”  
“他可以用你的名字。”  
“不，不好。”艾伦在小孩旁边蹲下，“这灵魂就像童年的我，可比现在的我好多了。我想给他个新名字。”  
“艾连，艾连•叶卡。听起来也是我，却可爱点儿了。”  
艾伦狠狠地弹了下床上呆小孩的脑门。  
“我从这里走出去，就什么都不记得了吧。”  
利威尔站起身，扔给艾伦一把小刀。  
“非要记得什么，就刮刮胡子。”  
艾伦收好刀，摊手，“谢谢。我还不想刮。”  
他走下楼梯，打开门，仰头望了望雪地上方的夜空。  
“利威尔，希望你在城堡的日子早点结束。”  
他走出门，头也不回，抬起胳膊挥了挥。  
“太阳，你应该不讨厌。”

#6  
“后来呢，利威尔，后来呢？”艾连坐在城堡院子里的石凳上，晃着脚，“东边的人真的会围着火把过节？外面的沙漠，海，和海市蜃楼真的是这样的？这里真的只是一个岛？沙漠里跑来许愿的那个牧师献出他的眼睛了吗？”  
“那个牧师退缩了。我还没来的及同意他的请求，他意识到我可能索要他的眼睛，在那之前跑开了。”  
“哦，”艾连扫兴地晃晃头，“这样临时变卦的人多吗？”  
“啊，不算多。”利威尔盼着这是他最后一个问题。  
这片号称是艾伦的眷恋的灵魂，艾连，活泼，好奇，还有点调皮。重新醒来的这片灵魂什么也不记得，城堡里只有利威尔一个活神，艾连便同他格外亲近。他总是同利威尔问这问那，问外面的世界，问过去几百年里来这里许愿的人，问那书架上陈列的所有代价。  
作为一片拥有实体的灵魂，艾连并不受人类身体的束缚。他光着脚丫外雪地上跑来跑去，也看得见城堡外面的空地上，游荡的灵魂。  
那些游荡的灵魂穿着军服，戴着臂章，有的人还同他说话。有许多人，比如叫佩特拉的姑娘，叫艾尔德的先生，艾连同他们说不上几句话就眼睛泛酸。  
利威尔不管他时，艾连就跑到那片空地上，同士兵的游魂说话，听得义愤填膺，蹬蹬蹬地跑上楼，夺过利威尔手里的尘掸，一边在柜子上瞎比划，一边问利威尔关于那个“我”，关于艾伦的事。  
还是小孩子心性的艾连听着听着就想哭“这外面的局势比我想的还要复杂，出了墙仍不是自由，那艾伦的前辈们的牺牲怎么办，艾伦他有那么强烈的信念，他有没有，有没有——”  
“他说他能找到方法把这九个力量销毁。”  
“那这一堆敌对阵营怎么办？”  
“消灭了巨人已经是不小的贡献了，你还想把所有的事都叫他管么？”  
“可是，因为他是‘我’，听到他身边没有什么人了，我难受。”艾连揉了揉优点红的眼眶，眼见着利威尔皱眉，索性吼过去，“他都不会哭也不会笑了，我替他难过一会儿不行吗！他绝对不会后悔了，我犹豫一阵也可以吧！反正，反正他一定要成功，反正他要死的！”  
利威尔愣了一会儿。  
“我不是要骂你，”他叹道，“我只是想说，擦眼睛用手帕。”

“我长大了利威尔。”艾连挺挺脊背“是不是？我好像长高了。”  
“那是院子里的那些灵魂，他们对世界的眷恋，也赋予了你生命。”  
艾连若有所思地点点头，眯眯眼睛，吸着手里的橙汁饮料。是的，这个淘气鬼，已经让利威尔这老古董神出去找橙子做东西喝了。  
他跳下凳子，像个大人那样踱来踱去。  
——如果艾伦成功了，如果院子里的前辈安息了，我呢？我会死吗？

“利威尔怎么这样拿杯子，好奇怪。”  
艾连仗着与利威尔朝夕相处的时间优势，已经享有了有问必答的特权。  
利威尔放下茶杯，摸了摸常年被他忽略的把手。  
“我曾经救过一个孩子。”  
“嗯，这个我知道。”  
“我和那孩子最初见面的时候，他送我一套茶具。那是我第一次碰人类的东西，掌握不好力道。”  
“把手碎了？所以杯子就碎了？”  
“嗯。”  
“觉得对不起那孩子，以后就这样拿茶杯了？”  
“觉得我拿杯子把手太危险所以换了。”

“利威尔，我曾经是艾伦，现在又不算是艾伦，那我以后提起他能不能叫‘爸爸’，他的名字和我的容易混。”  
“说什么傻话，哪有自己管自己叫爸爸的。”  
“嘿，我比艾伦小！”  
“好歹你在他的灵魂里待了二十一年，别给我装嫩。”

艾连的存在让这风雪堡热闹起来，利威尔不再终日郁郁无事，他每天要回答艾连的许多问题，有时还追着捣乱的艾连跑上一会儿。院子里的灵魂也不再终日呆立。  
利威尔和艾连，和院子里的士兵亡魂，还进行了一次大清扫，将城堡的家具重新布置了一番。  
艾连每天跑来跑去，好似有用不完的活力。  
可他在等。  
利威尔也在等。  
院子里的亡魂也在等。  
他们都在等，等艾伦行动的那一天。

#7  
艾连睡于大书房里那间小小的床。  
今天的他睡不着。  
他的心脏剧烈的跳动，撞击地身体疼痛。  
他听到了黎明的号角，听到了踢踏的马蹄，听到了枪声和呐喊。  
他听到了悲愤的怒号。  
——他听到了艾伦的呼喊。  
艾连跳下床，跑向书房的另一头，跑向窗边的箱。  
他不明白自己为什么这么做。  
但他迫不及待地打开了箱。  
箱子里的千百只羽翼臂章破窗而出，在空中飞舞而下，落于每一个院内游荡的灵魂身上，那些士兵变成了金色的，清啸一声，抽刀出匣，如齐射的箭，离开这片夜下的雪地，奔赴遥远的战场。  
利威尔靠在门边，注视着艾连打开箱，注视着那金色的士兵们离开院子。  
艾连一动不动地站在窗前，仰头望向窗，望向窗外的月亮，又或者，他在努力想象远方的太阳。  
过了很久很久，艾连突然松了力气，向后倒去。  
他倒在了利威尔的膝盖上。  
利威尔坐在大书房的地板上，拢了拢艾连的头发。  
艾连疲惫地喘着气，又变成三四岁的大小。  
他大睁着那双绿叶般的眼，泪水布满脸颊。  
利威尔掐他的耳朵，“傻子，哭什么。”  
“啊？”艾连这才反应过来，连忙伸手抹了把脸，“不哭，我才不哭。”  
“利威尔，艾伦成功了。”  
“我知道。”  
“利威尔，院子里前辈们也参与了这最后一次行动。”  
“我知道。”  
“既然我又变小了，前辈们安息了吗？他们要去天堂了吗？”  
“他们现在去看望自己的家人，你睡一会儿，醒来时，他们已到天堂了。”  
“骗人，利威尔骗人，”艾连撑着眼皮，“我是艾伦的灵魂，我睡着了，就醒不过来了。”  
“你能醒来，”利威尔安慰他，叹气道，“艾伦没有死。”  
“这不是好事吗？利威尔为什么脸色这么难看？”  
“对他来说，不能按自己的意愿结束生命，不是一件值得高兴的事。”  
“听不太懂……我有点困啦。”  
“睡吧。睡一会儿。”

#8  
十年后，雪地里走来一位姑娘。  
火红的旧围巾，黯淡的衣裙。  
她自顾自推开古堡的门，走进空荡荡的城堡。  
他见到了一个小小的孩子，棕色的头发，绿色的眼眸，稚嫩而熟悉的脸庞。  
“艾伦！”她一惊，跑上前去，“……不，你不是艾伦。”  
她的神情归于肃穆。  
孩子友好地冲她笑笑，“您找这里的那位神的话，他在书房。”  
姑娘走进宽敞的书房，扫视骷髅和眼珠相继陈列的书架，走向窗边静坐的神灵。  
利威尔守着那个空箱子，闲坐了好久，此刻他见到了这位女性访客，也没有起身的打算。  
他在姑娘冰冷的声音和漠然的双眼中获悉：  
艾伦在当年消灭巨人之力后虽没有死去，身体却已破破烂烂，没有两年可活。在仅有一年左右剩余寿命的情况下，新政府依旧驳回了三笠释放艾伦的请求，后来也驳回了将艾伦收监的决定。艾伦作为新胜利与新时代，向过去挥别的第一步，被执行了死刑。  
他或许无法成为一个英雄，但人们将记住他的名字。  
姑娘等待了整整九年，等到新政府步入正轨，她在夜下一路向北，来到这风雪的尽头，请求这里的神祇，这位永远不会留有证据的杀手，这位可以将谋杀事件与所有的友人撇清的杀手，带走那个执意处死艾伦的法官的生命。  
“德罗瓦·巴伦。”  
这是她想要杀死的那名男人的名字。  
“用你的方法，不要让他好过。”  
利威尔端详她片刻，轻轻扣上手边的箱子。  
“你结婚了吗？”  
姑娘一怔，“还没。”  
“听好，你的请求我接受。现在，走出这片风雪地，你会走入一个新的村庄，失踪的希尔基斯坦就在那里。我要你待在那个村庄里，此生不再走出去。”  
“这是——”  
“这是代价。”利威尔打断他的话，“现在，姑娘，你可以走了。”

艾连摇摇晃晃地走进书房。  
艾伦去世后，他就更加虚弱，步伐不稳，也很少说话，睡得时间越来越长，醒的时间越来越短。  
“利威尔你骗了她。”  
利威尔敲敲箱子示意艾连坐下。  
“我骗了她什么？”  
“你没有答应她的请求。”艾连笑了，“你的时间到了对吗，你可以回到神殿了。”  
利威尔揉揉他的脑袋，取下手上和脚上的镣铐，把那些烂铁远远地丢开，活动着重获轻松的手和脚。  
“艾伦的请求是你接受的最后一个，对吗？”  
利威尔系好艾连身上系歪的扣子，“是的，他本该是最后一个。”  
“本该？”  
“艾连，”利威尔握住小孩的手掌，捏了捏，“你想不想出去。”  
“出去？”  
“离开这，我带你去外面看看。”  
“去这新世界看看吗？”  
“啊。”

#9  
利威尔带着艾连四处游玩。  
他们不紧不慢，穿过小巷，街道，穿过努力试着跨越旧国界和旧种族勉强相处的人群。沐浴阳光，嗅着花香，循着风和青草，走向下一个地方。  
这世界的人类看不见他们，艾连累了，他们就坐马车，乘船，等艾连精神一些，他们就走路。  
有时走得厌烦了，就飞到下一个地方。  
在这样多的地方游玩了一圈，利威尔带着艾连走进了王都。  
艾连被一家蛋羹铺子吸引了注意，定住脚，直直地望着锅。  
他已经有很久很久没尝过任何东西了。  
利威尔带着他在露天的桌椅旁坐下，轻挥手指。铺子里的一碗蛋羹飞到艾连的桌前。黄澄澄的蛋花中嵌着饱满的虾仁。  
艾连眼睛都亮了，抱着碗喝了起来，烫得舌头都红了，一碗就要见了底，才红着脸想起来问利威尔要不要。  
利威尔随意摆摆手，问他饱了吗。  
“其实我并不需要进食，但我想，我饱了。”  
利威尔牵起艾连的手，顺着人流向前走去。  
艾连低着头，望着对方和自己的步子，捏捏利威尔的手掌。  
“利威尔，你听我说。九年前，我就知道艾伦还是死去了。”他空出的一只手飞快地抹了眼睛，“这么多年我一直在想，我为什么还活着，为什么还存在。”  
“后来我明白了。你曾说过，我是艾伦的眷恋，也是风雪堡所有的眷恋。”  
“这九年我活着，是因为你还有眷恋，对吗？”  
“可我最近越来越困了，我想睡觉，我想好好地睡一觉，可我又总是醒来，我不好受。利威尔，你的眷恋很淡了，可你还不想走。神路在你的前方，你为什么不想离开呢？”  
他忽然觉得利威尔的背影无比遥远。  
“你现在要去哪里？”  
清晨的风剪过利威尔的眉眼。  
“你要去找他，是吗，德罗瓦·巴伦。你要去完成三笠的愿望。”  
“可你并没有答应她。”  
利威尔停下脚步。  
“不，艾连，我答应她了，我只是没要她的代价。”  
“这怎么行！这样神王还是会惩罚你，你的请求已经满了，你没必要帮三笠完成请求，哪怕那男人判了艾伦死刑，判了我的死刑，你也用不着——”  
“嫖妓，杀妻，赌博，弑友，那耍进了手段的官员可什么都做过，做得高明些就是了。为这些，让他惨一回也不过分。”  
“可你没收取代价。”  
“我不想了。”  
“可神王——”  
“我就是要让他知道，我等着他来找我。”利威尔冷笑一声，“这五百年来，我什么都做过，我这手上的血，早和魔鬼等同。对于天界的神来说，五百年很短，可艾连，对于和人打交道的我来说，五百年，已经太长了。”  
“你放弃神路了？”  
“我曾经过于弱小，在他的力量下连死也做不到，困在那狗屁风雪里五百年。”  
“可是现在，你也杀不死——”  
“我为什么要杀了他，就算那混蛋死了，我可做不来神王。”  
艾连心里一沉。  
“你想？”  
“艾连，我困了。”

德罗瓦·巴伦的的梦境是一片浓重的大雾。  
他的卧室越来越冷，窗户冻了霜，灯上也挂起了冰棱。  
德罗瓦没有醒。  
“你想杀了他吗？”  
“曾经想，”利威尔坐在窗边，嫌弃地瞟着官员的脸，“三笠那丫头说，有个叫韩吉的在联合政府，我们杀了他，总会有人怀疑到韩吉头上去。”  
“我们在夏天冻死他，还有人怀疑？”  
“想搞她的话，办法有的是。”  
“我们怎么办？”  
“让他疯掉好了，政治生涯和财富离他远去，对这种人来说生不如死，也算完成那丫头的要求吧。”

#10  
“恨我吗，如果我做了接下来的决定，你就真的永远睡着了。”  
“我困了很久了，我九年前就该睡着了，可我还是有点舍不得。”  
“到底是人的灵魂啊，只是你和神在一起待久了……或许，是我和你待久了，变得有些像人类了。我竟也有些舍不得。”  
“那你还想还睡吗？”  
“想啊，还想和你道晚安。”

“我们现在去哪？”  
“你有什么想去的地方？”  
“您还顾得上问我，神王要追来啦。”  
“他忙得很，找上我还要等明天早上。”  
“嗯……这外面的世界我还是不熟悉。”  
“我在听，艾连。”  
“和我回风雪城堡吧，利威尔。那句话叫什么来着，回到你和我们一开始的地方？”

他们站在静谧的夜下，脚下是柔软的草地，和盛开的桔梗花。  
“我们在哪，利威尔？”  
“在风雪城堡，我看腻了雪地，给它换了个样子。”  
“我认得这个地方，利威尔，这是艾伦小时候的家所在的地方，这是西根歇那的景象。利威尔，你为什么认得这儿？”  
“你不是一直想知道，关于我救的那个孩子的事情吗？”利威尔靠到树下，拉过艾连。艾连躺下来，枕着他的腿。  
“就是在五百年前的这个地方，那时这里还不叫西根歇那，那孩子在我的腿上睁开眼睛。”  
“你知道他的名字吗？”  
利威尔摇头。  
“样子呢？”  
“黑色的头发，灰色的眼睛，长得像艾伦，像小时候的艾伦，也像你。”  
艾连笑了，“没准你见到的那孩子就是我们呢，你们神不是相信轮回吗？”  
“或许吧。”利威尔揉揉艾连的脑袋。  
“利威尔……我真的困了。”  
“睡吧。”  
“……晚安……”艾连话还未落便闭上眼睛。  
“晚安。”利威尔亲吻他的耳畔。  
他们在月下的树影下睡去，在桔梗花的陪伴下。  
化作清风。  
又或许，  
或作细雨。

END


End file.
